Salir de la jaula
by TheLoveOfAFriend
Summary: Mai es una prostituta, cansada del trabajo, pero sabe que no puede escapar. Finalmente decide hacerlo, pero no sin tener que enfrentar las consecuencias. SanoxOC
1. La prostituta

**1**

**La prostituta**

"I will not philosophize

About the meaning of life.

Let's take no time

'Cause the teasing isn't right.

Let's skip the foreplay.

We know we're gonna do it anyway.

'Cause all I'm selling is sex."

**Katy Perry**

**

* * *

**

El sol de mediodía iluminaba la antigua ciudad de Tokio, despertando a una joven que descansaba tranquilamente en la habitación de un gran edificio. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras gemía al darse cuenta de que comenzaba otro día de trabajo.

- ¡Vamos, Mai, es hora de comenzar a trabajar! –le gritó un hombre, mientras entreabría la puerta corrediza.

- ¡Si, si, ya sé!

A su pesar, Mai se levantó y se frotó los ojos. Tomó uno de los pocos kimonos limpios que le quedaban y se cambio. Ató su larga cabellera oscura en un rodete descuidado, e inmediatamente salió de su cuarto.

- ¡Comiencen a limpiar! –gritó una voz masculina proveniente de abajo.

Varias jovencitas pasaron corriendo con baldes de agua y trapos. Mai camino en la dirección contraria, y tomó de uno de los cuartos una escoba. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, entro a uno de los cuartos de la planta baja, donde había una mesa de madera con varios canastos con frutas. Tomó una manzana, y salió tan rápido como entro.

Volvió arriba, y ordenó su cuarto, y al terminar, comenzó a barrer, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo debido (limpiando, el tiempo parece volar), hasta que finalmente se hicieron las 5, una hora antes del atardecer. Se maquilló, se cambió a un kimono mas colorido, y se soltó el cabello. Mientras daba los últimos toques a su casi perfecta imagen, una joven de cabello corto, marrón caramelo entro en su cuarto.

- ¡Mai! –la llamó la chica, posando para ella-. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Necesito algo más para estar perfecta?

Mai la miró de arriba abajo, y le sonrió:

- No, creo que estas muy bien así, Kazumi –Dejando el maquillaje y los accesorios para el cabello de lado, Mai se paró y se acercó a su amiga-. ¿Por qué? ¿Viene alguien especial?

- ¡Oh, sí! –sonrió alegremente Kazumi, mientras aplaudía-. ¿Recuerdas al oficial de policía que vino la semana pasada? –La joven asintió con la cabeza-. Bueno, prometió regresar ¡hoy!

- ¿No es el sujeto que te dio 20000 yens por tu servicio? –Kazumi asintió energéticamente-. ¡Imagina lo que te dará esta vez!

- ¡Por favor! No pienso en eso… Aunque estoy segura que me dará mas que la primera vez –rio la morocha.

Ambas se encaminaron afuera, mientras Kazumi le contaba a Mai "detalles" sobre la relación entre ella y ese oficial de policía. Siempre se asombraba cada vez que Kazumi le contaba sobre sus aventuras, era algo que ella nunca podría hacer, ya que no consideraba lo que hacía algo divertido, aunque tampoco tedioso. Por lo menos le permitía comer y mantenerse viva.

Salir afuera a esa hora siempre le daba ganas de volver a entrar. El sol ocultándose le hacía sentir ganas de volver a la cama, aunque solía dormir más tiempo de lo debido. Antes de poder poner un pie afuera, se aseguró de estirarse bien, para así poder poner manos a las obras.

Todavía había bastante gente a esas horas, paseando, riendo, y divirtiéndose. Familias, parejas, niños, todos disfrutando.

Varias chicas ya habían salido antes, y comenzaron su trabajo, atrayendo a varios hombres ya. Mai, Kazumi, y otras chicas más se agruparon en la entrada, cuchicheando y soltando risitas tontas.

- Ok, ok –dijo una alta, de cabello oscuro recogido, y muy maquillada-. La primera que consiga un hombre, y, vale aclarar, que sea lindo –se escucharon unas risas-, le haremos ¡una gran fiesta!

Varias aplaudieron y gritaron de alegría.

- ¡Miren, miren! –salto una chica morocha de cabello corto y recogido-. ¡Ese espadachín! ¿Quién se anima a hablarle?

Todas giraron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era un hombrecito de cabello colorado, recogido en una cola. Llevaba puesto una hakama magenta, con pantalones blanco. Cargaba la katana del lado izquierdo, y llevaba varias bolsas de lo que parecían ser verduras y frutas. Y, algo que lo delataba completamente, era la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Que vaya Mai!

- ¡Sí! –gritaron varias.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la mencionada, horrorizada-. ¿Por qué yo?

- ¡Tu siempre fuiste la más valiente! –Le dijo Kazumi-. Además, no tienes nada que perder.

- ¡Claro que no!

Sus compañeras la aplaudieron, como incitándola a ir.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –Mai suspiró, e hizo una especie de ritual, antes de acercarse al joven espadachín que pasaba-. Hola –lo saludó, haciendo que la mirara. Su cara era amable y tranquila, y, en cierta forma, tenía ganas de abrazarlo hasta sofocarlo-, me llamó Mai, y mis amigas –le dijo, mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraban las chicas- creen que eres muy lindo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? -le preguntó mientras tomaba su brazo y se le acercaba.

El samurái puso una expresión perpleja, pero finalmente sonrió una sonrisa cálida.

- Lo siento –se disculpó, con una voz tenue-, pero me temo que me están esperando en casa para hacer la cena. Aunque quizás otro día pueda reunirme con usted y sus amigas, Srta. Mai.

- Ah, ¿tienes familia?

- Se podría decir.

- Es una lástima. Pero te estaremos esperando. La próxima vez que pases por aquí, sabes a donde ir –le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

- De acuerdo –el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se ponía en camino, saludando a Mai.

Dió la media vuelta, y su expresión cambió rápidamente. Mai volvió a la "manada", mientras las chicas le preguntaban qué había sucedido.

- Nada, al parecer, el chico tiene familia… Aunque prometió volver –sentenció, sonriendo.

El anochecer llegó más rápido de lo que Mai pensó. Para entonces, ya se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del edificio, con un hombre de, al menos, 40 años, aunque en buena forma, de traje, cabello claro y ojos marrones, con algunas arrugas en los ojos.

Ella trataba de mantenerse en su "personaje", mientras él se encargaba de "seducirla" o algo similar. Quien sabe en realidad la clase de ritual que hacían. Solo ella sabía lo que pasaba, pero en realidad, todavía no lo entendía muy bien, después de tantos años trabajando en eso.

Aunque si había llegado a varias conclusiones acerca de los hombres. Muchos buscaban una prostituta para sentirse hombres, como si hacer que una mujer tenga un orgasmo fuera evidencia de su masculinidad, y, si ella los satisfacía, dejaban una buena propina. Otros, los que estaban seguros de sí mismos, buscaban solamente placer. Eran los que comúnmente iban directo al grano, no querían hablar ni nada parecido. Mai los odiaba más que a los demás, solían ser bastante agresivos y no les importaba si la chica lo disfrutaba o no. Usualmente evitaba esta clase de clientes, aunque no tenía tanta suerte como le gustaría. Después, estaban los que eran amables y considerados. Mai dedujo que era porque en realidad se sentían solos. También eran los que generalmente le pedían casamiento. Ella siempre los rechazaba, convencida de que no lo hacían porque realmente la querían.

* * *

- ¡Muy, bien, escuchen todas!

El encargado del prostíbulo reunió a solo 5 chicas, entre ellas a Mai, para darles dos horas libres. Este "recreo" era usualmente cada dos o tres días, aunque durante los días que ellas no salían, otras si lo hacían. En otras palabras, se iban alternando.

- Conocen las reglas: la que no está aquí en dos horas, será castigada; no pueden hablar con nadie; y la que intente huir… ya sabe –el encargado, de cabello oscuro y corto, las miró a todas un rato, para finalmente decir:-. Bien, pueden irse.

Al salir del edificio, las cinco chicas se dispersaron. La mayoría se dirigió al centro, mientras que una o dos se alejan, usualmente para ir al templo o a la orilla del rio. Mai, por su parte, iría al mercado a comprar unas cosas antes de ir al rio a relajarse por un rato. Planeaba comprar frutas y, con suerte, quizá conseguiría algún dulce. Realmente odiaba la comida del burdel.

- ¡Ey, Mai! –Mai giró la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba-. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ya casi no pasas por aquí!

- Ah, señor Izuo –lo saludó ella, sonriéndole. Era el dueño de una tienda cerca del edificio. No vendía nada en particular, solo adornos, relojes, algunos libros, cuadros. De hecho, recordaba haberle comprado unas hebillas para el pelo y un monedero, pero nada más-. Lamento no haberlo visitado desde hace mucho. Es el trabajo, usted sabe cómo es…

- ¡Dímelo a mí! ¡La gente siempre parece querer más!

Mai le sonrió, mientras husmeaba el muestrario. Siempre le gustaron mucho los accesorios que ofrecía, eran muy originales, y, pese a que en su trabajo le era incomodo usar pulseras, aros o hebillas, le gustaba tener algunos.

- ¡Mira, Kaoru, acá hay relojes! Y además están baratos –gritó un chico de al menos 10 años. Se acercó al puesto, y tomó un de los relojes allí expuestos y lo examinó.

- ¡Yahiko, no toques nada! –le regañó una joven que parecía tener la misma edad que Mai. Inmediatamente golpeó la mano del chico, haciendo que soltara el reloj-. ¡No necesito que me hagas pagar por otro reloj roto!

Mai se tomó unos segundos para ver a aquellos dos individuos. La joven era un poco más baja que ella, de cabello negro, atado en una larga cola de caballo. El niño, por otro lado, era moreno, petiso, con cabello completamente desalineado, y al parecer, tampoco le importaba mucho se veía.

Dentro de todo, se veían normales, pero eran bastante llamativos, no tanto por su apariencia, sino más bien por su actitud: ella era bastante ruidosa, y el chico parecía bastante impertinente. De no ser por la diferencia en apariencia, diría que son hermanos.

- ¡Ey! ¡Eso me dolió, bruja!

- ¡¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no me llames así, mocoso?

La voz de ambos fue elevándose, que ya toda la gente de allí estaba observando. Mai, pese a que quizá debería sentir vergüenza, todo aquello le parecía muy divertido. Era como ver una comedia, y no tenía que pagar por ello.

- Srta. Kaoru, Yahiko, recuerden lo que vinimos a hacer, por favor.

Mai giró la cabeza para ver quién era el que intentaba calmar a esos dos, y se sorprendió de ver que era aquel espadachín pelirrojo que había visto el día anterior.

No quería que ningún "cliente" la viera. Suficiente era tener que verlos en el trabajo, y aunque este chico parecía amable, no quería tener que entablar algún tipo de relación. Trató desesperadamente de ocultar su rostro tras su cabello, mientras compraba unos accesorios para el cabello. En su afán de apurarse, accidentalmente chocó con uno de los relojes (que inconvenientemente se encontraban en frente del muestrario), haciendo que cayera y se rompiera el cristal.

Se quedó callada, observando como el reloj parecía caer en cámara lenta, hasta finalmente tocar el suelo y destrozar parte del cristal. Ahora, en vez de estar mirando la comedia, parecía que había cambiado a ser una de las actrices principales, pues ahora todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

- Lo siento, señor Izuo –se disculpó, mientras recogía el reloj roto con sus pedazos-. Déjeme pagarle por esto.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Kaoru, se agachó y la ayuda a recoger los pedazos rotos.

- ¡No tiene porque ayudarme, Srta.! –le dijo Mai, tratando de apartar sus manos del cristal roto.

- No hay cuidado –le respondió, mientras se levantaba, apoyando las partes rotas sobre el muestrario.

- ¿Srta. Mai?

Mai cerró fuertemente los ojos, y suspiró.

- El espadachín del otro día –dijo, tratando de sonar sorprendida-. Hola.

- Kenshin, ¿la conoces? –le preguntó la chica, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Supuso que no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza.

- Algo así. La Srta. Estaba trabajando ayer, y se detuvo a charlar conmigo –le respondió, con la misma sonrisa amable que tenía el otro día.

La joven no parecía del todo convencida, y Mai podía ver que la estaba juzgando, sin apartar la vista del pellirrojo.

- Puedes decir que soy una prostituta –le dijo Mai, haciendo que la joven se sorprendiera aún más, y que el chico saltara en su lugar-. Pero no se preocupen, dijo que tenía familia, a manera de justificación. Supongo que se refería a ustedes, ¿no?

- Correcto –confirmó el pelirrojo, aun sonriendo.

Mai sacó un monedero de su kimono, y pagó por el reloj y las hebillas para el cabello.

- Bien, fue… un placer –dudó unos instantes, al ver que la chica la fulminaba con la mirada profundamente-. Adiós.

Rápidamente dió la media vuelta y se alejó, casi corriendo. Trató de caminar lo más rápido que ese kimono se lo permitía hasta llegar a la orilla del rio. Allí descanso, inhalando y exhalando, hasta recobrar el aliento y sentarse un rato.

- ¿Quién era ese?

- Solo… un cliente –le respondió ella, sin mirar.

Quien había formulado la pregunta, un hombre alto de al menos 25 años, se sentó a su lado. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro y negro, algo corto, ojos marrones, y de apariencia seria.

- ¿Qué quieres, Toshiro? –El joven no respondió, ni reaccionó de ninguna manera-. Sé que eres tu el que me sigue cuando me voy. ¿Acaso eres tan retorcido que ni siquiera te basta con visitarme en las noches?

Toshiro sonrió levemente, pero no respondió.

Mai siguió sin mirarlo, pero ahora tenía el rostro ruborizado, pero más que nada por el enojo que sentía hacia ese hombre.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras –le dijo Toshiro al fin, incorporándose-, pero no cambiaran las cosas. Trabajas para mí. Que no se te olvide, Kumiko.

Dicho eso, se alejo, dejándola completamente sola.

No estaba segura de porque, pero se le vino a la mente cuando uno de sus clientes le propuso casamiento. Recordó sus ojos marrones, aunque no muy bien su rostro. Recordo haberle dicho que era una "oferta tentadora", pero que "debía declinar".

Le hubiese gustado decir que sí.

* * *

Mi primera historia de Rurouni Kenshin, por favor, tengan piedad :P Tengo toda la historia planeada, pero solo tengo hasta el capitulo 2. Me gustaria que me dieran su opinion, pero solo critica constructiva :) Gracias.


	2. Noche

**2**

**Noche**

"I follow the night.

Can't stand the light.

When will I begin

To live again?

One day I'll fly away,

Leave all this to yesterday."

**Satine** (_Moulin Rouge!_)

De noche en el burdel, Mai se preparaba para cumplir el turno de la tarde. Se maquilló, se peinó, y se puso uno de los mejores kimono que tenía (que en realidad no eran muchos). Al estar lista, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la entrada del lugar para comenzar a recibir a los clientes.

En cierta forma, estaba feliz de que lo del otro día no le haya causado problemas (el solo hablar con un hombre fuera de horarios de trabajo podía tener muy malas consecuencias, ella lo sabía muy bien). Asumió que en parte se debía a que Toshiro no había abierto su boca, pero apostaría que lo usaría en su contra en cuento pudiera.

Hablando de Roma, vio a Toshiro acercársele al salir de una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

- No trabajarás hoy –le dijo, con una voz imponente, mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿Qué?

Toshiro la ignoró mientras la llevaba escaleras arriba, sin importarle que Mai tropezara casi diez veces con los escalones. La llevó a su habitación, una de las más modernas y occidentales del edificio, allí la soltó, mientras se cercioraba de cerrar bien la puerta.

- No jodas, Toshiro, no estoy de humor –le informó, acercándose a la puerta y tratando de abrirla.

- Lo mismo digo yo –puso su mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo fuertemente, haciendo que la joven soltara un pequeño gemido-, pero yo lo digo en forma diferente. Desvístete.

- No.

Toshiro arqueó una ceja, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Mai. Juraría que el silencio entre ellos duro una hora o más, pero solo así lo sintió ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su parte posterior por el choque entre ella y el suelo.

Gimió de dolor, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Toshiro se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo. Tiró fuertemente de su obi, en un intento de desatarlo, mientras Mai trataba de apartarlo de su cuerpo, golpeándolo y empujándolo. Continuó gritándole que se detuviera mientras forcejeaba inútilmente contra la fuerza de quien en realidad era su jefe.

- ¡Toshiro, basta!

Cansado de la lucha que la chica le ofrecía, tomó sus muñecas y las sujetó fuertemente contra el suelo.

- Quédate tranquila. Ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? Todo estará bien si no ofreces resistencia.

Mai lo fulminó con la mirada un rato largo, aparentando haberse calmado. Cuando la soltó, creyéndola sumisa, lo empujó fuertemente, e intentó llegar hasta la mesa al lado de la cama, donde había una lámpara de vidrio que podía usar como arma. Por desgracia, no pudo hacerlo, pues Toshiro la sujetó por los tobillos, haciendo que tropezara y cayera.

- ¡Maldita perra! –le gritó mientras la volvía a sujetar por las muñecas.

Mai arqueó su cabeza y le escupió en la cara, demostrándole todo su odio y desprecio. Él parecía sorprendido al principio, pero finalmente reaccionó golpeándole en la cara.

Casi pudo sentir su cerebro sacudiéndose en su cráneo cuando él la golpeó, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo. Su visión se nubló durante un rato, mientras sentía perder todas sus fuerzas por lo que parecía una eternidad. Parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo algo encima de ella, obviamente era Toshiro, pero no estaba consciente de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Cuando Mai pudo recuperar el sentido, gritó fuertemente.

Toshiro volvió a golpearla, haciendo que tosiera, para después seguir gritando. Rápidamente le tapó la boca con su mano derecha, mientras se desasía de su kimono con la otra.

Mai evitó mirarlo a la cara, o a la habitación siquiera, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de, algún modo, quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Sintió el pesado olor a humo de cigarrillo llenar la habitación, y, cansada de mantener los ojos cerrados, se forzó a si misma a abrirlos.

Mai tomó su kimono, que estaba tirado a su lado, se lo puso, y trató de arreglarlo bien con el obi, aunque no estaba en condiciones para concentrarse en ello, así que se lo ató descuidadamente. Trató de abrir la puerta, cuando recordó que estaba cerrada bajo llave. Giró su cuerpo lentamente para mirar a Toshiro, quien estaba fumando tranquilamente sobre la cama.

- Esta en mi hakama –le dijo, sin siquiera mirarla.

Buscó en los bolsillos de su hakama, y abriendo la puerta, salió rápidamente de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí, se acomodó el kimono y se recogió el cabello, en un intento de verse como lo hacía antes de ir al cuarto de Toshiro.

No estaba segura de porque lo hacía. Después de eso, no sentía ganas de salir a trabajar. No es como que alguien lo notaria de todas formas, para la hora que era, seguro que no había nadie desocupado.

Se sentó al lado de su ventana, y trató de enfocar sus pensamientos en la vista que desde allí tenia.

Siempre le había gustado mucho la noche, en especial noches como esas, sin nube alguna, con una gran luna adornando el cielo.

Tuvo una retrospectiva de la primera noche que estuvo en ese burdel, hace casi 4 años. En ese entonces tenía casi 14 años, y en cierta forma había sido forzada a entrar en todo ese negocio.

La visión era casi la misma que la de ahora. Ella, sentada al lado de su ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Sus pensamientos le decían que ese "trabajo" solo duraría hasta que pudiera tener suficiente como para vivir por su cuenta. Por supuesto, ese día no había llegado, es más, si quería que ese día llegara, debería ahorrar toda su vida con lo que le pagaban.

Pero incluso aunque quisiera irse, sabía que no la dejarían, ni aunque jurara con su vida no decir nada sobre todo ese negocio de la prostitución.

- ¡Mai! –La llamó Kazumi, abriendo la puerta de su habitación-. ¡Qué bien, ya terminaste con Toshiro! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarnos abajo?

- Claro –respondió ella de mala gana. Se vio al espejo una última vez, y siguió a Kazumi por el pasillo-. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

- Hay una fiesta abajo, cada vez llegan más clientes y se nos acaban las chicas. No es una gran fiesta, pero el que la organizó parece tener muchos amigos.

Mai escuchaba tranquilamente la historia de Kazumi, mientras bajaba las escaleras y comenzaba a escuchar risas y gritos, provenientes del salón principal. Kazumi abrió la puerta solo dos centímetros para poder espiar como iban las cosas.

- Debes atender a aquel que está en la punta, ¿sí? –Le informó, sin dejar de mirar por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared, para luego abrirla por completo-. ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Pronto llegaran más jóvenes para ustedes, caballero –explicó Kazumi al grupo de hombres allí reunidos.

Mai entró al cuarto detrás de Kazumi y miró de forma rápida a toda la gente que había allí, pero se concentró en quien debía atender. Era un hombre joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones; llevaba una chaqueta blanca con bordes negros y pantalones blancos. Era un hombre atractivo dentro de todo, pero, basada en su apariencia, Mai dedujo que sería una persona que necesitaba probar su masculinidad, como ya ha explicado anteriormente.

Caminó decididamente hacia él, ignorando que quizás otros hombres estuvieran pidiéndole que se detuviera para charlar con ella (debían de estar muy borrachos como para ver a la cortesana que tenían al lado sirviéndoles sake).

- Buenas noches –le saludó ella, sentándose casi detrás de él. Al hacerlo, notó que, en la parte trasera de la chaqueta, estaba escrito el kanji de "maldad". Le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada al respecto-. Mi nombre es Mai, y me encargare de servirle esta noche. ¿Puedo servirle más sake?

El joven le pasó su vaso vacío, pero no la miró ni emitió sonido alguno. Mai suspiró ante su aparente indiferencia, pero continuó con su trabajo.

Toda la fiesta era en realidad un juego de apuestas. Quien sea que estuviera organizando eso debía de tener mucho dinero, o al menos lo suficiente como para desperdiciarlo en esa… celebración. O quizás simplemente no le importaba ganar o perder dinero.

Observó tranquilamente el juego durante un rato, mirando como los hombres apostaban, mientras que otros tiraban los dados, viendo también como "su cliente" perdía cada vez mas (le daba gracia en realidad, pero no estaba por reírsele en su cara). En cierta forma, no le gustaba verlo perder, puesto que podía perderlo como cliente, ergo, se enojarían con ella por perder a un cliente, así que decidió ayudarlo.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia? –le preguntó al oído, mientras le servía más sake.

El joven parecía no escucharla pero después de un rato le respondió:

- No tengo nada que perder. Te escucho.

Mai permaneció en silencio, mientras veía que arrojaban los dados.

- Acaba de tirar los dados con la mano derecha. Los dados en su mano derecha son números impares. Intente apostar por un par de números impares.

El joven siguió sin mirarla, pero por lo menos la escuchaba, pues si aposto por el 5 y el 9. Aunque de todas formas no funcionó. El hombre vocifero una expresión de disgusto, y la miró, por primera vez, de forma disgustada.

- Lo siento –se disculpó ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Pero tenía razón en lo de los números impares. Quizás pueda tratar de adivinar yo, ¿no cree?

- Tú dirás…

Mai le sonrió y esperó a que volvieran a arrojar los dados.

- Un par de dos.

Su cliente apostó por ellos, y finalmente ganó su primera ronda. Mai rió y aplaudió alegremente, mientras que el joven sonreía feliz de haber ganado por primera vez en toda la noche. El muchacho tomó de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso de sake, para luego pasárselo a la chica rápidamente.

- Creo que no me ha dicho su nombre –le dijo ella, mientras hacía su trabajo, sirviéndole más sake.

- Solo dime Sanosuke.

Mai asintió con la cabeza, entregándole la copa de sake.

Un par de rondas más, y ya pudo notar cierto rubor en las mejillas del hombre, aunque no parecía del todo ebrio cuando de hablar se trataba. Pero si había dejado en claro que no tenía ningún interés en ella ni en ninguna otra chica del burdel. Eso la hacía cambiar de opinión en cuanto a que tipo de hombre era aquel: ahora era uno de los que buscaba placer, pero no el placer sexual, sino el placer de apostar y beber. Aunque seguía pareciéndole extraño que no tuviera ningún interés en el sexo.

Luego de haber pasado una hora, Sanosuke anunció su retirada, parándose y saludando a algunos de sus amigos en su camino a la puerta. Mai lo siguió por detrás (era también parte de su trabajo escoltar al cliente a la puerta).

- No tienes que seguirme hasta la salida, la conozco perfectamente –le dijo Sanosuke sin mirarla.

- De hecho, si tengo –le explicó, abriéndole la puerta principal-. Es parte de mi trabajo.

Salieron afuera, Mai sintiéndose vigilada por la señora encargada de la entrada del burdel (que en realidad estaba escondida detrás la primera puerta).

- Gracias por haberme hecho ganar aunque sea una vez en toda mi vida –le dijo él, sonriéndole.

- Fue un placer. Estoy acostumbrada a ver a ese sujeto hacer trampa al tirar los dados, no fue un problema tener que decirte sus trucos.

Sanosuke rió ligeramente.

- Si tuviera dinero suficiente como para gastar en prostitutas, lo haría contigo –le declaró, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o decoro.

- ¡Pero si acabas de ganar casi 10000 yens! –le reclamó.

- Pero tengo deudas que pagar, ¿sabes?

Mai asintió con la cabeza, y se miró los pies.

- Entiendo. Simplemente no quieres gastar dinero en prostitutas –Él no le respondió, mas miró hacia otro lado-. El sexo no es algo por lo que en realidad se debería pagar. Además, creo que hoy no es un gran día para mí, así que debería agradecerte que no quieras acostarte conmigo. Igualmente, puedo notar que no tienes ningún interés en mi o ninguna otra chica, así que no debo sentirme mal…

- Hablas demasiado, ¿sabías eso?

- Si, lo hago a veces cuando estoy nerviosa –le respondió, riéndose ligeramente.

- De todas formas, entendiste mi indirecta. Me voy.

El joven se despidió y se alejo caminando.

Mai permaneció afuera unos segundos, viendo el símbolo de maldad en la espalda del hombre alejarse con él, para luego unos golpeteos, señal de que debería entrar de nuevo o se ganaría una paliza. Hizo lo que debía hacer, y se dirigió a su habitación.

No entendía porque lo hacía, pero cada vez que un cliente la rechazaba, se ponía nerviosa, y comenzaba a balbucear, tal y como lo había hecho recién. Creía que una de las principales razones era porque, si no atraía clientes, no le pagarían, o en casos peores, la golpearían hasta dejarla inconsciente. Nunca le había pasado, pero temía que algún día si. Si había recibido castigos antes, pero aprendió viendo a sus compañeras que había castigos peores a los que ella había recibido.

Y les tenía miedo. Tanto miedo que le gustaría salir a correr en ese instante. Sin embargo, sabía que si la atrapaban, estaría muerta.

* * *

Segundo capitulo, creo que Sano me quedo un poco OOC, pero ustedes diran. La semana que viene empiezo la universidad, asi que no se cuando voy a publicar el tercer capitulo, igual, voy a tratar de apurarme :)


	3. Escapar

**3**

**Escapar**

"Mis días eran iguales, porque yo así los quería."

**Paulo Coelho **(_Veronika decide morir)_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mai se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Le dolía tanto que pensó seriamente en permanecer en la cama por el resto del día. Sabía que no la dejarían, así que trato de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo, e inmediatamente puso manos a la obra.

Se alisto, y comenzó a limpiar el segundo piso del edificio. Evito tener que ir al salón principal en el primer piso, después de anoche, debía de ser un desastre, y no quería tener que limpiarlo. Luego de terminar de limpiar, se cambio, se peino y se maquillo. Debió de ser la última chica en salir afuera, considerando que todavía le dolía la cabeza y que eso había retrasado todos sus quehaceres.

Al salir afuera, se mareo un poco. Tuvo que volver a entrar momentáneamente para poder recuperar su equilibrio, pero rápidamente volvió a salir. Se mantuvo parada unos minutos, cuando comenzó a sentir que el dolor era demasiado y se apoyo contra la pared. Le dolía estar parada. De hecho, le dolía escuchar los ruidos que provenían de aquella calle. Risas, gritos, carretas que pasaban casualmente, todo.

No estaba segura de que era lo que le sucedía. No era la primera vez que tenia esos "ataques", por llamarlos de alguna forma. Lo ultima vez habrá sido hace dos meses o tres, quizás. No recordaba bien que había hecho aquella vez que le había provocado tal dolor. Y ciertamente no recordaba lo que había hecho esta vez. Supuso que sería algo genético. Quizá su madre había tenido esos ataques también, y su abuela, y también bisabuela. Pero solo estaba imaginándolo. No lo sabía.

Le molestaba estar parada, pero no quería sentarse, la pagaría caro si la veían sentada, sinónimo de "no trabajar". Levanto la vista, y vi un rostro conocido: era el espadachín pelirrojo con la cicatriz en forma de cruz, caminando hacia ella. Frunció el ceño, pensando que no le dejarían pasar esta, la tercera vez que lo veía, dos de ellas siendo fuera de las horas de trabajo.

- Buenos días, Srta. Mai.

Ella asintió fervientemente la cabeza, mientras miraba para todos lados.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- El reloj que pago la otra vez, vengo a devolverle su dinero –le dijo, sacando de su hakama unos billetes.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó, mirándolo incrédulamente-. ¿Por qué?

- Obviamente, se sentía incomoda por la situación, siendo que al vernos quiso escabullirse. Me siento algo culpable por haberla hecho sentir asi, y quiero recompensárselo. Ademas, es obvio que fue nuestra culpa que usted chocara con aquel reloj.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Mai lo miro incrédula, mientras el dolor que sentía en la cabeza le oprimía el cerebro.

- ¿Acaso estas demente? ¡No quiero tu dinero! –dijo, apartando los billetes que él le estaba ofreciendo-. ¡Me meterás en problemas! ¡Vete!

- Srta. Mai…

- ¡No necesito tu dinero! ¡Además, no tienes porque llamarme "señorita"! ¿No ves que no soy una "señorita"? ¡Soy una prostituta, una ramera, una puta! ¡No necesito tu dinero de caridad, me pagan muy bien por mis servicios! ¡Vete, recibiré una paliza por tu culpa!

El espadachín suspiro. Mai no sabía porque había dicho todas esas cosas, pero era probable que fuera producto del dolor de cabeza que sentía. Se agarró la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras soltaba un leve gemido de dolor.

- Srta. Mai -¿Por qué seguía llamándola así después de todo lo que le había dicho?-, probablemente no sea de mi incumbencia –Claro que no lo era, no tenia porque meterse-, pero sus ojos parecen decir una cosa muy distinta a la que su boca expresa.

El espadachín tomó su mano y le entregó el dinero, y, así como había llegado, se fue caminando. Mai no reaccionó. ¿Qué quiso decir con todo eso? Ahora, además de espadachín, era poeta. Suspiró y miró hacia todos lados. No veía a Toshiro ni a nadie del burdel que la estuviera observando, pero eso no significaba que ellos no la podían ver a ella. Volvió a entrar al sentir un mareo nuevamente, y fue corriendo al baño. Allí, vomito.

Se sentía terrible. Quería estar acostada todo el día, pero aun así no sería suficiente. El dolor era insoportable. Luego de haber estado vomitando por un largo rato, con la ayuda de otras chicas, se acostó. Pero el dolor permanecía.

Intentó dormir durante un rato, pero no lo logro. El malestar aun estaba.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho el espadachín. Algo sobre lo que sus ojos decían una cosa y su boca otra. Probablemente tenía razón. Quizás no le gustaba ser prostituta, después de dos o tres años sin pensar en ello, podía admitir que odiaba su trabajo. Pero aunque así fuera, nunca se atrevería a dejar de trabajar de aquello. Odiaba a sus jefes, odiaba a Toshiro, pero no quería irse. Aunque si le decían que podía marcharse, no se negaría. Pero eso no sucedería hasta dentro de 10 años, mas o menos. Imagino que, para entonces, ya habría aceptado la oferta de casamiento de uno de sus clientes, tal vez tendría algunos hijos, y estaría viviendo una vida tranquila, muy diferente a la que actualmente estaba viviendo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, y lloró.

Se despertó a eso de las diez, al sentir que la gente afuera de su habitación corría de un lado para el otro, dando fuertes pasos, haciendo que Mai saltara alarmada. Permaneció acostada un rato, escuchando las risas y murmullos provenientes de las jóvenes que pasaban por el pasillo. Lentamente, se incorporo, sintiendo que ya no le dolía la cabeza ni sentía ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo, todavía sentía cierto… "malestar". Era como si algo no estuviera bien. De todas formas, no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

Lentamente se levanto, se cambio y se maquillo. No sabía si estaba "habilitada" para trabajar, pero era una rutina tan común que ya la hacía de manera impulsiva. Salió de su dormitorio, bajo las escaleras, y se fue directamente hacia la entrada, comenzando así su horario de trabajo.

Por suerte, solo tuvo que atender a un solo cliente, uno que parecía nervioso, pero que al final resulto ser un engreído y estúpido. Obviamente, Mai no le dijo nada de eso. Podría decirse que también era parte de su trabajo ser falsa y decirle a los hombres cosas que ellos quieren escuchar. Para decirlo con palabras bonitas, las prostitutas eran actrices. Aunque solo las buenas. Mai, para bien o para mal, había aprendido a ser buena, hace casi dos años, después de que uno de sus clientes intento forzarla a algo que no quería. La castigaron por ello, y desde ahí aprendió su lección.

Igualmente, cuando estaba por volver a salir para ver si podía "pescar" más hombres (como alguna de sus compañeras decía), Toshiro la llamo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

A través de esos cuatro años, Mai había aprendido a adivinar cuando Toshiro tenía ganas de estar con ella, cuando había cometido algo malo, y cuando debía hablar con ella porque sus jefes le habían ordenado que así lo hiciera. Bueno, pues esta vez estaba entre la segunda y la última.

Mai lo siguió, sin decir nada. Temió que esto se tratara de algo que tuviera que ver con los jefes, y si era así, era mejor que no emitiera sonido. Si se daba cuenta de que solo era algo de Toshiro, haría la rabieta que tuviera ganas de hacer. Y si por la dudas intentaba hacer algo igual a lo que hizo la otra vez, tomo un cuchillo, discretamente, de una de las mesas del pasillo por donde pasaban. Al carajo con Toshiro. Estaba harta de él y de sus malditos juegos.

Toshiro la llevo por el pasillo principal del prostíbulo hasta llegar al patio trasero, que no media más de tres metros, y siguieron por otro pasillo, el cual estaba repleto de puertas, hasta finalmente llegar a una puerta, no diferente a las demás.

La habitación a la cual entraron estaba pobremente iluminada, tan solo por dos velas, una en cada parte del cuarto, arriba de un gran mueble que era del largo de una pared. Era un ambiente bastante grande, en el cual había un biombo con diseños de dragones y flores, el cual parecía esconder un futón. Había tres personas en la pieza: un hombre de la misma altura de Mai, de poco cabello, y lo poco que tenía era canoso, y llevaba un kimono común de color marrón claro. Los otros dos hombres eran más altos, y algo delgados, pero lo importante era que llevaban espadas.

Si antes estaba insegura, esta vez Mai no sabía dónde meterse. Nunca había ido a aquella parte del burdel, ni había visto a aquellos hombres. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, y eso la asustaba.

Observo a Toshiro con una mirada inquisitiva. Este no reparo en ella, no sino hasta a llegar al lado del hombre canoso, momento en que le dirigió una mirada fija y seria.

- ¿Cómo estas, Mai? –le pregunto el hombre canoso.

Ella lo miro, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Ah! –Exclamó él, fingiendo sorpresa-. ¡No me recuerdas! Supongo que es comprensible ya que no nos vemos desde hace tanto. Aun así, me sorprende, si, si…

Mai escudriñó la habitación. Había una puerta además de la que habían usado para entrar, que probablemente daba hacia otro patio. Pero si por las dudas esta situación empeoraba, creía que debería usar la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo.

- Me llamo Takeshi Hiromaru y aunque tú no me recuerdes, soy quien maneja este burdel –Mai lo miro detenidamente, tratado de recordar-. Pero la cuestión no es quien sea yo, sino el porqué estas tú aquí.

Hubo una pausa en la cual los nervios de Mai parecían estar en el punto de ebullición. No dejo de observarlo mientras el tomaba lentamente de su copa con sake, en un trago que parecía ser eterno.

- Hemos estado observando, que has recibido visitas de un hombre, un… espadachín.

Mai abrió fuertemente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que negaba rotundamente con la cabeza:

- No, no, no…

- No tiene que negarlo, te hemos visto con él, los vimos juntos. No te llame hasta aquí para discutir si es información verídica o no, es por otro asunto el que estas frente a mí.

Hubo una pausa, en la que la inseguridad de Mai aumento a cierto nivel que no creía posible. Takeshi se tomo su tiempo, sirviéndose sake y bebiéndolo, a una velocidad que la torturaba. Parecía ser a propósito.

- Dime, Mai –la llamo él, mientras encendía una pipa, y comenzaba a inhalar su humo-, ¿Qué hay entre ese hombre y tú?

Mai lo miro fijo, mientras sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Tartamudeo un poco antes de contestar:

- No paso nada… entre ese hombre y yo. El solo estaba persiguiéndome, pero yo no quería nada.

- Se supone que no tiene que rechazar clientes, ¿no es así? Incluso si te desagradan.

- No… Él… no tenía dinero para pagarme.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que te entrego esta tarde, Mai?

Mai se relamió los labios. Tenía la boca seca, y sentía calor. Comenzaba a sentirse mal otra vez. Pero esta vez tenía un motivo. La iban a torturar, y todo por haber hablado un par de veces con ese espadachín. No importaba cuanto intentara explicarse a si misma, ni cuanto intentara negarlo, recibiría una paliza por esto.

- Si, me dio dinero, pero… no es nada, lo tengo en mi dormitorio si lo quieren.

Takeshi rio burlonamente, mientras el cuarto se llenaba del humo que generaba la pipa.

- ¿Crees que quiero tu dinero? Aunque a Toshiro no le importaría tomarlo –le dijo, dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que se encontraba junto a Mai-. Le vendría bien una recompensa por como lo tratas.

Mai lo fulmino con la mirada.

- En fin, estoy seguro que sabes lo que pasara a continuación, ¿verdad?

Vio como los hombres que se encontraban al lado de Takeshi se acercaban lentamente, haciéndola temblar.

- ¿Sabes? Todo esto es injusto –dijo, tratando de hacer un poco de tiempo, intentando prepararse para correr hacia cualquier parte-. He trabajado aquí durante casi cuatro años y no he tenido problemas –hizo una pausa, echando una ojeada a los mastodontes encargados de hacerla sufrir-, ¿y se supone que ahora se ocurrió escapar? Este trabajo, por más que tenga… ciertas fallas, me mantiene viva. Y aunque me desagrada Toshiro, nunca lo dejaría.

Suspiro al fin, sorprendida ante el discurso que acababa de dar, y tratando de leer la expresión de Takeshi, pero no podía ver mas allá del humo que lo rodeaba, proveniente de la pipa que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Inhaló profundamente de la pipa, y después de unos segundos, dejo salir el humo por la boca, muy lentamente.

- Ahórrate el discurso, querida, no me interesa hablar de tus derechos como empleada regular o lo que sea.

Volvió a inhalar de la pipa, mientras Mai lo observaba detenidamente. Si quería escapar antes de la golpeen, tendría que correr demasiado rápido, y aun así la alcanzarían. Tendría que atacarlos con algo, pero el cuchillo que tenía escondido en la manga del kimono no sería suficiente.

- El punto es que nos has hecho enfadar. Y como tu dijiste, cuatro años trabajando aquí, debes de haber aprendido que puedes hacer y que no.

Pretendiendo escuchar lo que Takeshi le decía, Mai volvió a inspeccionar la habitación como lo había hecho cuando entro. Lo único que había cerca de ella era ese mueble sobre el que se encontraban las velas que iluminaban la habitación, y no estaba segura de poder hacer algo con ello. Podía intentar arrojarlo al suelo, esperando que no fuera demasiado pesado.

- Si no hay nada más que quieras agregar –dijo Takeshi, y luego hizo un ademan con su mano, indicándoles a sus hombres que comenzaran con lo suyo-, te presento a mis dos empleados más importantes, ellos son Ren y Akihiko. Ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Mai miro a los dos hombres, tratando de demostrar algo de valor, pero en realidad, estaba aterrorizada. Cuando comenzaron a acercárseles aun más, no pudo pensar más en otra cosa.

Corrió al mueble colocado cerca de la puerta, y lo tiro abajo con todas sus fuerzas. La cómoda cayó y derrumbo, a su vez, al biombo que estaba detrás de Takeshi. Este también cayo, asustado por lo que había hecho la chica, y tirando también la pipa y el sake. Esto y las velas generaron un pequeño fuego dentro de la habitación, mientras Mai abría la puerta y salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

A travesó el patio y luego la casa principal, chocando con algunas de sus compañeras en el camino, que le preguntaban cosas, entre preocupadas e intrigadas. Salió rápidamente del burdel y siguió corriendo hacia cualquier parte. Cuando ya se había alejado al menos doscientos metros, miro hacia atrás, y noto que los dos tipos, Ren y Akihiko, habían salido del prostíbulo y comenzaban a seguirla. No tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de comenzar a correr otra.

No sabía adónde meterse. No importaba donde se escondiera, de seguro la encontrarían. Y tan solo tenía un cuchillo para defenderse. Tampoco podría ir a la policía, nadie le prestaría atención por ser prostituta, no importa lo que diga.

Volvió a mirar atrás. ¡Diablos que corrían rápido! No podía parar, no todavía. Sino, lo que hizo hasta entonces habría sido en vano, y hasta era obvio que la matarían por ello. No, no podía parar, no debía parar.

Corrió, corrió, y corrió, hasta que los pies le sangraron, pero de todas formas fue inútil. Uno de ellos la tomo finalmente del cabello, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor. Acto seguido, sintió un intenso dolor en el rostro: la había golpeado. Cayó al suelo, pero se incorporo rápidamente, tratando de no mostrar la cara. Inmediatamente uno de los hombres, el que respondía al nombre de Ren, la empujo, esta vez contra una pared. Su cabeza golpeo la madera de la pared, haciendo un fuerte ruido, que la dejó atontada. Nuevamente sintió otro golpe, pero en la mejilla contraria. La sangre comenzaba a salir por su boca, dejándole un gusto metálico en la lengua. Luego, otro golpe, esta vez en el estomago. La golpearon, una y otra vez en el estomago, hasta que finalmente cayo al suelo, sujetándose la pansa, mientras tosía y escupía sangre al mismo tiempo. Los dos hombres parecían haberse calmado un poco, pues la dejaron respirar unos segundos.

Cansada, se recostó sobre la pared, con la vista borrosa y escuchando como un zumbido en sus oídos. Parpadeo un par de veces, y vio que Toshiro estaba entre Ren y Akihiko. Lo fulmino con la mirada lo más que pudo, mientras su jefe se agachaba y se ponía a su nivel. La tomo fuertemente del cabello y la abofeteo.

- Eres una maldita puta, ¿lo sabías? –le susurro al odio, haciéndola estremecerse-. Después de haberte salvado de que te murieras de hambre… Debí saber que me traerías tantos problemas. Tendría que haberte matado cuando pude. Aunque hasta ahora te has mantenido bien, debo decir que ya estas bastante grandecita para trabajar en esto –Toshiro se le acerco a la mejilla, y, en voz más baja aun, le dijo:-. Pero tengo que admitir que fuiste la mejor con la que he estado –dicho esto, saco su lengua y la paso por su mejilla.

Mai, asqueada y con todo su odio a flor de piel, saco el cuchillo que guardaba en su kimono, y, sin dudar, se lo clavo en el muslo izquierdo.

Toshiro soltó el peor grito que un hombre puede emitir. Mai intento incorporarse y correr de vuelta, pero Akihiko la atrapo por el brazo y la volvió a arrojar contra la pared.

- ¡Maldita perra! –grito, preparándose para golpearla.

Mai intento cubrirse, pero el golpe nunca llego. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al espadachín pelirrojo, el que había empezado todo esto en primer lugar. Sostenía fuertemente la mano de Akihiko, y, aunque no podía verlo, sentía una fuerte aura emanando de él.

- Creo que esa no es una forma de trata de a una señorita.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –le grito, enfadado, liberando su mano del puño del espadachín.

- Eso no es de mucha importancia, ¿verdad?

Akihiko intento golpearlo en el rostro, pero, sorpresivamente, el espadachín ya había sacado su espada y lo había bloqueado con ella. Ren, quien estaba atendiendo a Toshiro, se levanto e intento golpearle con en el rostro. El pelirrojo aparto al otro hombre con su espada e inmediatamente bloqueo el ataque de Ren, para luego apartarlo como lo había hecho antes.

- ¡Ey, ey! No empiecen la fiesta sin mí.

Mai, entre confundida y adolorida, miro de donde provenía la voz, y vio al joven que había estado en la fiesta la otra vez, Sanosuke. Pero esta vez, estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso estos tipos eran amigos? ¿Y estaban peleando… por ella? Definitivamente, todo esto era muy raro.

Vio que comenzaban a pelear, el espadachín con su espada y Sanosuke con sus puños, pero luego su vista comenzó a nublarse, probablemente por el dolor o lo que fuere, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos, cayendo desmayada.

* * *

Perdon por no actualizar en muuucho tiempo, pero bueno, finalmente esta aqui :P

Wow, me costo bastante este capitulo, pero salio bien, creo.

Me siento nerviosa por escribir personajes que no son mios, ¿lo hago bien? Por favor, diganme sus opiniones. Si, les hablo a USTEDES! xD


	4. Risa

**4**

**Risa**

"Hubo momentos en que no sólo me olvidé de mí, sino también de lo que soy."

**Samuel Becket**

* * *

Mai despertó al comenzar a sentir una molestia en el estomago y en la cabeza. A su pesar, abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz. No se acordó lo que había sucedido sino hasta 30 segundos después de despertar, donde los recuerdos aparecieron como un flashback en su cabeza.

Trató de incorporarse, estremeciéndose por el dolor que empezó a sentir, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Vio que llevaba puesto una bata color beige, y que debajo, su torso estaba cubierto con vendas. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba acostada en lo que suponía era una camilla, de las que los doctores tenían, y a su lado había una mesita con vendas, algodón, una palangana con agua y algunos frasquitos. Arriba, había una ventana corrediza, abierta en ese momento. En la pared paralela a la camilla, había un mueble de madera con cajones y estantes.

Intentó salir de la camilla, agarrándose fuertemente el estomago. Caminó hasta la ventana, y se asomó por ella. Un patio adornaba aquella parte de la casa, marcada por un cerco, y más allá nada más que arboles.

Regresó a la camilla, y se recostó, sintiendo que el dolor se debilitaba un poco. La cabeza le siguió doliendo desde el momento en que se despertó, y aunque recordaba que la habían golpeado, estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con la paliza que le habían dado.

Tenía que salir de allí. No importaba si la habían ayudado o no, seguramente esos dos tipos no habían sobrevivido a la paliza de Ren y Akihiko, y probablemente se encontraba en alguna parte aislada del mundo, esperando a que Toshiro y Takeshi la condenen a muerte. Si, tenía que salir de allí.

Se volvió a levantar de la camilla, y abrió la puerta, cuidadosamente. Miró hacia ambos lados, y, al no ver a nadie, salió rápidamente de la habitación. Caminó un par de pasos antes de oír que la llamaban.

- ¡Oye, niña! –Le gritó una voz de mujer-. No deberías haber salido de la cama, ¿sabes?

Mai miró a ver quien la llamaba. Era una mujer no mucho más grande que ella, con largo cabello oscuro y figura esbelta. Tenía los labios rojos y una mirada segura de sí misma, cosa que también se notaba en su tono de voz.

Caminó decisivamente hacia ella, sin que Mai tuviera oportunidad de escapar. Fue entonces cuando notó al espadachín, que había visto cuatro o cinco veces ya, detrás de la mujer. Lo miró confundida, antes de que ella la tomara del brazo y la llevara a la habitación en la que estaba. Una vez allí, la recostó en la cama, y comenzó a remojar una toalla que en una pequeña fuente con agua.

- Kenshin me contó sobre ti –le dijo la mujer, escurriendo la toalla.

Mai la miró, todavía sin entender mucho lo que pasaba.

- El espadachín, el que te salvo. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

- Si –respondió vagamente.

- Tu nombre es Mai, y eres una prostituta.

- ¿Acaso eso es importante?

- Lo es si se trata de tu salud –le respondió, haciéndole señas de que se quite la bata-. Mi nombre es Megumi Takani, y soy doctora. Y como te darás cuenta, tuve que examinarte.

Mai la miró inquisitivamente.

- Si eres prostituta, eso explicaría las heridas que tienes en la entrepierna; y los moretones en tu cuerpo se explican por sí solos. Pero me gustaría saber acerca de las cicatrices en tu espalda.

No respondió. La doctora había comenzado a quitarle las vendas, y no la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Está bien si no quieres contestarme, pero al menos dime, por tu salud, hace cuanto tienes esas cicatrices.

Mai suspiró. No quería hablar de ello, pero al menos le tenía que dar esa información, ya que intentaba ayudarla (aunque todo era en vano en su opinión).

- Dos años, casi –hizo una pausa-. Pero… se renuevan regularmente.

Megumi la miró, arqueando una ceja, pero no comentó al respecto.

- Si quieres que desaparezcan, te daré una crema que debes aplicarte, al menos, una vez por día. Te la aplicaré yo estos dos días que estarás aquí, después, supongo que necesitaras de alguien más.

- Espera –la interrumpió Mai, mirándola, confundida-. ¿Estaré aquí dos días? ¿Y luego qué?

- No lo sé, solo te informo de la situación, eso es todo.

El silencio reinó entre ellas hasta que la doctora finalmente terminó con el vendaje y la crema para las cicatrices de la que había estado hablando. Recogió los elementos que había utilizado, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, le dijo:

- Kenshin quiere hablar contigo, ¿le digo que pase?

Mai dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Megumi salió del cuarto, dejándola sola unos minutos.

En realidad, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Estaba cansada, cansada de todo. Pero debía agradecerle a ese espadachín por haberla salvado. Y también debería agradecerle a Sanosuke (era sorprendente que todavía pudiera recordar su nombre). Aunque, como ya lo había establecido, todo esto era en vano.

- Srta. Mai –la llamó el espadachín, entrando por la puerta.

Mai lo miró, pero su expresión apacible (casi aburrida) no cambió.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Se encogió de hombros, contestando su pregunta-. Debo alegrarme si tiene energías para encogerse de hombros –le dijo, sonriéndole.

- Supongo que debo decirte gracias.

- No es necesario.

- Te contradeciría, pero no tendría caso, estoy segura. Pero si debo preguntarte, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Contestar esa pregunta tomaría mucho tiempo, además de que sería una respuesta sin importancia.

- Bueno, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… No, en realidad, solo tengo dos días antes de irme de aquí. Quizás si tengas razón, es una respuesta sin importancia.

- Srta. Mai –la llamó el pelirrojo, pero esta vez con tono serio-, en serio me gustaría ayudarla.

Mai lo miró, incrédula.

- ¿Por qué? Espera, ya he preguntado eso hace dos segundos. Pero, ¿por qué te interesa?

- Lo que sucedió esa noche, es algo que seguro le pasa a menudo, ¿no es cierto?

- No… Bueno, solo… dos o tres veces –contestó finalmente, admitiéndolo como si fuera algo gracioso.

- Me gustaría comprender –prosiguió él, acercándose a ella-, porque permanece en ese tipo de trabajo, sabiendo que puede terminar muerta.

- Supongo que… ya me he acostumbrado. Además, no tengo otra opción. ¿Crees que me dejaran ir después de haber trabajado allí durante casi cuatro años? No, saben que puedo decir cosas sobre ellos que los hundiría. No me dejaran ir después de todo esto.

- ¿Y porque entro en ese negocio para empezar, Srta. Mai? –preguntó, manteniendo aun el tono amable y cortes de siempre.

Mai no contestó.

- Tiene derecho a no contestar, si así lo prefiere. Pero, si en realidad necesita ayuda, no dude en pedírmelo.

El espadachín dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse. Todo esto aun parecía muy extraño para Mai, pero al menos debía preguntar su nombre.

- ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? Ya me lo han dicho, pero sería mejor si tú me lo dijeras.

Él le sonrió, y contestó:

- Kenshin Himura, Srta.

- Ah, espera –lo llamó cuando estaba a un paso de dejar el cuarto-. ¿Podrías decirme si el otro chico está bien?

- No hay de qué preocuparse.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Mai se recostó, y suspiro. Estaba agotada. No quería pensar ni sentir. Solo… quería dormir.

* * *

Mai abrió los ojos lentamente, para descubrir un nuevo día. Se frotó los ojos varias veces y suspiró. Aunque ya no sentía dolor alguno, no sentía ganas de levantarse ni de hacer nada. Trataría de aprovechar este "periodo de recuperación" como un descanso de todo (aunque sus pensamientos seguirían abrumándola, eso es seguro). No estaba segura de lo que pasaría cuando saliera de ese lugar. Era altamente probable que la buscarían y la atraparían apenas pusiera un pie afuera. Seguía pensando que debía escapar de allí…

Todo era tan complicado, y todo porque no quería recibir una paliza como las que ya había recibido antes. Estaba tan acostumbrada. No entendía porque se había resistido esa vez, pero ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo. Aunque, más que nada, por haber entrado en ese negocio en primer lugar.

De repente, escucho su pansa rugir. Tenía hambre.

Se levantó, y salió por la puerta. Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de descifrar donde se encontraría la doctora que la atendió el día anterior. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea. De todas formas, siguió el camino que había seguido ayer para escapar. De seguro llegaría a algún lado. Tocó varias puertas, hasta que finalmente logró reconocer la voz de Megumi tras una de ellas.

- Pase.

Mai abrió la puerta y saludó a la doctora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le demandó, acercándose a ella-. No deberías estar de pie. ¿Acaso no te lo dije?

- Si, es solo que tengo hambre –admitió, soltando una pequeña risita.

Megumi suspiró, y la tomó por el brazo.

- Acompáñame.

La llevó a la cocina, y le entregó una cesta con varias frutas adentro.

- Lamento no tener tiempo para cocinarte. Pero prometo hacerlo para la cena.

- ¿La cena? –le pregunto Mai, confundida-. ¿Qué hora es?

- Es casi la hora de la merienda.

- ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Yo diría que… aproximadamente dos días en total. Un día y medio cuando llegaste, y casi doce horas ayer.

- ¡No puedo volver a la cama después de haber dormido tanto!

- Bueno, si quieres recuperarte, lo harás –le respondió Megumi, sacándola de la concina y llevándola de vuelta a su habitación.

- Al menos, déjame quedarme en la galería. Juro que no hare nada más que estar sentada –le dijo, ante la evaluadora mirada de la doctora.

- De acuerdo –accedió finalmente-. De todas formas es tu cuerpo, no el mío.

Que suerte que había accedido. Ya le comenzaba a doler el cuerpo de tanto estar acostada. Se sentó en la galería, cuando Megumi se retiro, seguramente a ver a uno de sus pacientes; y observó tranquilamente el lugar. Tenía cierto aire que la tranquilizaba. Debía ser porque hacía mucho que no se encontraba a si misma entre arboles. Miró al firmamento. Había varias nubes, parecía que llovería. Aunque todavía se podía ver pedazos de cielo.

Suspiró nuevamente y se llevó una manzana a la boca. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. No podía evitarlo. No tener nada que hacer la hacía pensar en que en cualquier momento aparecería Ren, Akihiko y Toshiro, y si no la mataban en ese momento, la llevarían con "el jefe mayor". Así lo llamaba ella, era quien manejaba todos los burdeles (o la mayoría) en Japón. Nunca lo había visto, pero si había escuchado hablar de él, de boca de Toshiro y de otros empleados. Solo hasta ahí llegaban sus conocimientos, pero con eso era suficiente como para saber lo importante e inalcanzable que era.

- Srta. Mai.

Ella reconoció la voz de Kenshin, despertándola de sus pensamientos, que ya comenzaban a deprimirla. Miró al espadachín, y vio que lo acompañaban la joven y el chico que estaban en el mercado unos días atrás. No recordaba sus nombres.

- Kenshin, hola –lo saludó Mai, echando un vistazo a sus dos acompañantes.

- Le presento a la Srta. Kaoru y a Yahiko –le dijo, señalando a la chica y al muchacho.

- Hola –saludaron los dos al unísono.

- Hola, los recuerdo del mercado, unos días atrás. Estaban peleando por unos relojes, ¿no?

- Si –le respondió Kaoru, mirando de reojo al niño-, lamento haberte incomodado aquella vez, pero sabes cómo es estar con mocosos. No dejan de avergonzarte.

- ¡Ey! –Le espetó el chico, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Crees que es fácil vivir con una bruja fea, y que encima no sabe cocinar?

- Tendría más tiempo de aprender si fueras mejor estudiante y practicaras cuando yo te lo diga. Así me darías mas tiempo libre.

- Ni con todo el tiempo del mundo aprenderías a hacer una comida decente.

- ¿Es esto una rutina o algo así? –le preguntó Mai a Kenshin, divertida, mientras los otros dos continuaban argumentando entre ellos.

- Algo así. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Srta. Mai?

- Bien. Ya no siento dolor alguno. Pero debo seguir descansando, según la Dra. Megumi.

- ¿Y cuándo podrá salir de aquí?

- Mañana, creo. Aunque no estoy segura de adonde iré.

- ¿No le gustaría quedarse con nosotros?

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Mai, sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que Kaoru.

- No puedo pedirles eso –se apresuró a decir, mientras miraba a la chica, algo nerviosa. Recordó como la había visto aquella vez cuando dijo que era prostituta. No se sentía muy cómoda al respecto-. Digo, me salvaste, y te lo agradezco, pero me estaría aprovechando si fuera a vivir con ustedes. Además –agregó, tragando saliva-, Kaoru… no parece estar muy de acuerdo.

Los tres pares de ojos allí presentes se posaron en Kaoru.

- Bueno, yo no he dicho eso –aclaró rápidamente la joven-. Supongo que si puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres.

- Por favor, no quiero ser una molestia, en serio. Además, estoy segura de que Kenshin les contó lo ocurrido.

- Si, ¿por? –preguntó el chico, cruzado de brazos.

- Si vivo con ustedes, esos tipos que me estaban golpeando la otra noche quizás vayan a buscarme. Y quien sabe, quizás lleven "refuerzos".

- ¡Eso sería grandioso! –Gritó entusiasmado Yahiko, ante la confundida mirada de Mai-. Digo, seria grandioso, porque te protegeríamos. Por lo que sé, no has visto pelear a Kenshin, ni tampoco al gran Yahiko Miyohin. Además, seria genial tener una chica en el dojo.

- ¿Perdón –pregunto Kaoru, mirándolo fijamente-? ¿Qué soy yo, exactamente?

- Un marimacho –respondió él naturalmente.

Mai rio suavemente. Sonaba divertido y tentador la oferta de vivir con ellos, pero no quería ponerlos en peligro así nomas. Aunque también era cierto que no tenia adonde ir, y no estaba segura de que sería de ella una vez saliera de esa clínica. Quizás podría decir que si…

¡No! No podía permitirse poner a esa gente en un riesgo tan grande por algo que era completamente su culpa. No, no, no, no.

- De acuerdo.

Demonios, no creyó tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad.

- ¡Sí! –Gritó Yahiko, emocionado.

- ¿Qué es lo que celebran, eh?

Sanosuke había llegado a la reunión, viéndose igual que la última vez que Mai lo había visto. Notó también que tenia algunos moretones en la cara y en el torso, y Dios sabe donde más.

- Ey, ¿Cómo estás? La última vez que te vi, estabas inconsciente.

- Pues bien. Se siente bien no estar inconsciente –le respondió, sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que celebran?

- Mai se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo –le contestó el chico.

- ¡Bien! Por fin una verdadera mujer en la casa –dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada, y lo golpeó fuertemente con su puño, haciendo que Sanosuke soltara un pequeño gemido. Mai no pudo evitar reír ante esto. Comenzó a imaginarse compartir el mismo techo que esta gente. Qué gran fiesta seria eso.

- Sanosuke –Mai lo llamó, mientras él se frotaba en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe-, no te agradecí por haberme salvado.

- Ni lo digas. Fue realmente un placer. Aunque podría haber sido mejor.

Mai rio nuevamente.

- Un momento –interrumpió Kaoru, mirándolos confundida-, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

- Oh, es que… Sanosuke fue uno de mis clientes.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Yahiko, sonriendo de forma burlona.

- No sé porque me sorprende –dijo Kaoru, con expresión perpleja.

- ¡No pasó nada! –aclaró rápidamente Sanosuke, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

- Tampoco es que fue un cliente de verdad –dijo Mai, tranquilamente.

- ¿Fue más especial que los otros? –preguntó Yahiko, descaradamente, arqueando una ceja y sin modificar su sonrisa.

- No –respondió ella, entre risas-. Me refiero a que no pasó nada. Literalmente.

- ¿Cómo sucedió eso? O no sucedió, mejor dicho –preguntó Kaoru, también con cierto color en sus mejillas.

- Era una fiesta, con apuestas y todo eso. Yo solo estaba encargada de servirle sake. Y si después sentía ganas de… ya saben, lo haríamos. Pero parece que ese día no estaba inspirado.

Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko no pudieron evitar reír ante el último comentario de Mai. Sanosuke los fulminaba a todos con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que el color en sus mejillas incrementaba considerablemente.

- Si, lo que no hago con ustedes es muy gracioso, quizás uno de estos días lleve a Kenshin a un burdel conmigo.

- Kenshin no iría a un burdel contigo –le espetó Kaoru, riendo débilmente, hasta finalmente perder la sonrisa-… ¿verdad?

- La conoce a ella, ¿o no? –le dijo Sanosuke, apuntando a Mai con su pulgar.

Mai rio nuevamente.

No recordaba un día en el que haya reído tanto. La verdad, no recordaba haber reído tanto en todo el tiempo en que trabajo como prostituta.

¿Qué le había sucedido que hacia tanto que no reía así? Cuando era niña, se la pasaba riendo, incluso de cualquier babosada. No estaba segura cuando fue que se perdió a sí misma en la miseria y en la soledad.

Estas personas tenían algo… algo raro y especial, que le hacían sentir una sensación cálida en el estomago. Como si realmente estuviera disfrutando estar viva. Como si no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. Quizás vivir con ellos por un tiempo no fuera tan mala idea después de todo. Quizás, cuando haya pasado suficiente tiempo, recuerde como se sentía ser feliz de nuevo.

* * *

Wow, que rapido salio este capitulo, no puedo creerlo!

Hay algo que creo que no dije, o tal vez si pero no me acuerdo. Mai tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquiero. Lo digo, no porque sea reelevante, sino porque a partir de esa idea cree el personaje de Mai :)

Gracias hiei-117 por tu comentario. y no te preocupes, que creo que voy a seguir con esta historia hasta que la termine :)

Diganme que piensan, pleaseeee! Gracias. :)


End file.
